I do but I dont
by twilighteyes85
Summary: Maria gets cold feet on her wedding day and skips town. Will she return and make amends with the one guy she truly loves or will things never be the same? AU Michael and Maria With Aliens


2005 3:18 pm

I do But I dont  
Written By : DestinyDreamer (Heather)  
disclaimer : I do not own Roswell. All credit is given to katims and metz.  
Rating -mature /Adult

A/n - this is one of the challenges I decided to take on I hope u like it! I took this challenge from LoveIsForever!

Chapter 1

Tears were streaming down maria's Face. She sat in front of her mother at the kitche table Not believing what her mother was threatening to do.

"I'm not going to do this I cant believe you want me to do this" maria said Pleading with her mother.

"You have to or else. I will tell them everything I know Maria." She held the phone in her hand ready to dial.

"Fine!" maria said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and left her mother's house. Amy Deluca couldnt believe this. All this time she had no idea. She was being lied to all this time.

Maria walked into the soon to be her's and michael's place. Tears were streaming down her Eyes. Michael came into the room and saw her crying. He was Trying to tie his tie.

"maria? Whats wrong?" he said going to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. maria looked up into Michael's eyes and smiled.

"Oh nothing I'm Just crying because I'm happy thats all" Maria said as She hugged michael tightly.

" I can believe next week we are getting married" Michael said softly. Maria smiled, How could she tell michael that she cant marry him. ' No I wont tell him. I wont say anything to him' maria thought.

"yeah Um we have so much to do" Maria said as she went into the Kitchen to get a glass of water. Michael looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"yeah I'm fine I just Got a lecture from my mom about marriage thats all. Otherwise everything is fine" maria replied.

"Why dont I buy that excuse?" Michael said.

" Michael everything is fine! I cant wait to marry and start my life with you its just I'm a little stressed right now"

" Maybe we should spend some time together. you and me Just relaxing"Michael said taking her in his arms.

"That would be nice" Maria said Laying her head on his shoulder.

Liz was Busy Cleaning up the house. Max watched her from around the corner. He loved watching her clean house. Liz looked over and smiled.

"You know you made this mess too" Liz replied as she dumped The Dirty clothes in the hamper. Max smiled and laughed.

" yeah well you look so cute when you clean" Max said Pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Fell Onto the bed.

" Max stop its way too early" Liz said Looking into his eyes.

" so" Max said as he kissed her again. They were both getting into the moment when Liz heard the front door slam.

"Liz!" She heard maria yelling. Max got up and let liz get up off the bed.

"they have great timming"Max said as he laid on his back on the bed.

"maria whats going on?" Liz asked.

"Can we talk alone. And What I have to tell you cant repeat to anyone Not even max" Liz looked at her curiously and pulled her out the front door.

"Whats going on? You look frantic" Liz said worried with concern.

"I cant marry Michael" Liz looked at her stunned.

"What? Your now deciding this and the wedding is less then a week away!" Liz yelled. Maria Started pacing back and fourth.

" Its a long story" Maria said. As she started to cry.

" I have all day maria" Liz said with her arms crossed in front of her.

" My mother knows" Maria said softly as she tried to keep herself from crying. Liz looked at her confused. Maria was scared and confused Liz could see it in her eyes.

" Knows what Maria?" Liz asked confused.

"She knows about michael, she knows he's an alien. She threatened to call the FBI and tell them everything IF I married him." maria said. Liz took Maria into her arms and she started crying.

Later that day -

Michael knew something was wrong. Maria played with her food on her plate. Michael was worrying all day, he knew there was something going on. He could see it Maria's eyes.

"Maria?" Michael asked. Maria Looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Is there something wrong? I have this feeling something is wrong" Michael said taking a sip of his snapple tea.

"No I'm just tired" Maria said as she rubbed her eyes. She had a lot on her mind and she couldnt tell michael. She couldnt tell him that she had to break his heart in order to save him.

" Come on lets go lay down" Michael said as he made a place on the couch for the both of them. Michael sat down and Maria Laid her head in his lap.

One Week later -

Maria stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her Wedding Dress. She was nervous and shaking from head to toe. She started to cry. There was a soft knock on the door. Maria Quickly wiped her tears away.

"come in" Maria said nervously.

"Are you ok? your not going to try to do anything are you?" Liz said concerned.

"Liz you dont understand" maria said whipping her eyes.

"I do understand , but you will break michaels Heart"

"I know that" maria said as she glanced at herself again in the mirror. There was another knock on the door. Max peeped his head in.

"Its show time" he said.

"Ok give us five" She said to max.

"I cant do this Liz. I have to go I cant marry Michael" Maria said crying.

"Thats your decision to make ria. I hope your doing the right thing." Liz hugged her tightly. Maria Quickly pulled her dress off and Put her normal clothes on. Maria turned to her and handed her a note she had wrote for michael.

"Give this to him" Maria said. Liz took the note and Quickly went to where the wedding was starting. When she came to the doorway the music started playing. She motioned for them to stop the music. Max looked at her confused as she hurried down the Aisle towards Michael. Max knew something was up.

"Whats going on Liz? where's Maria?" He asked. Liz gave him a half smile. And handed him the note.

"I'm sorry Michael but she's Gone" Liz said. Michael felt his Legs go numb and then he fainted.

Maria stuffed everything she owned into a bag. And headed out the door. She hopped on the first bus she could get. She watched Roswell fade away. She watched her Life fade away.

"Goodbye Roswell" She said softly as the bus drove by the sign that read now Leaving roswell New mexico.


End file.
